Pilgrim Snow: Traitor in the Yard
by GTheRantingGriffin
Summary: two years have passed since Leo and Muck disappeared. The threats have stopped appearing at Bob's yard. Now the hunt is on to find Leo and bring him back. Meanwhile, Amber is having problems with some kids at school who question her ability to be a functioning member of society because of her heritage. Major BobxWendy and J. J.xOC fluff
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

It's been two years since Leo left Fixham Harbor. He hadn't received a single death threat from the organization that was after him. He lived in a single room house on the outside of Brooklyn, New York. He had built a shed in the back so Muck could be able to sleep. He worked as a construction worker during the weekdays but did music gigs in bars on the weekends. He was also taking self-defense classes to better himself. He missed his friends back home but he knew he couldn't go back…as much as he wanted to. Leo walked down the hallway to his living room. He had pictures of his friends and family all in a row on the table which sat behind the couch. He smiled as he walked past them bidding the people in them a quiet good night knowing that it was probably night for his friends in Fixham. He pulled out his phone and unlocked it. He pulled open his Pandora open which left off on the song "Paradise City" by Guns N Roses. He hit play and the song blasted through his speakers on his Ihome device. Muck woke up to the sound of music being played from the house. He yawned. Today was another Saturday morning which means that Muck would be listening to covers being played from different bars in town. Muck sighed as he rolled out of his shed. He looked through the window to see Leo dancing to the song. He was getting his jacket and things on at the same time. Muck smiled. He had grown attached to Leo. Leo felt someone was watching him. He turned the music off. He smirked at Muck. "enjoying the show?" he questioned. Muck laughed. "I like it when you dance." Leo laughs. He finished getting dressed. He then walked out to his backyard. "today we won't be singing. Martin needs help fixing up the downtown area today." Muck nodded. Leo climbed aboard him. He had put his toolbox, and backpack in Muck's shovel. Muck started up his engine. He then pulled out of the driveway.

The traffic hitting the freeway in Brooklyn went from good to worse. Leo groaned quietly as him and Muck were behind several morons who decided to hold traffic up. Leo reached for his phone on his belt. He put his earbuds in. He began to listen to music. Muck shifted on his axles. The traffic then began flowing again after an hour delay. The downtown area had been blocked off so that way the construction crew could get to work. Martian was a 5 foot 7 Hispanic male with a muscular build. He was leaning against the wall waiting for Muck and Leo. Leo hopped down from Muck. "sorry Martian the traffic got really bad this morning." Martian sighed. "a phone call would have been nice Leo." He snapped lightly. "in any case. We'll need Muck to clean up from last night's work. I need you to come with me because I need your help restoring one of the buildings." Leo nodded. Leo followed him to a theatre building that sat a few blocks down from the blockades. The theatre had sat abandoned for years. The inside of it was rotted and the wallpaper hung off of the wall. The roof had some water damage on it. Leo whistled lowly. "the city wants us to fix this up and we have a week to do it." Martian looked down at the blue prints. "I've ordered the supplies and they should arrive around noon." Leo nodded. The both of them got to work.

Meanwhile back in Spring City….

Luna was sitting on her father's lap. She watching cartoons on his tablet. She yawned quietly. "uh oh looks like it's bed time for a certain someone." Smirked Bob. Luna shook her head. He lifted her up. "c'mon bed time." Luna put her arms around his neck. Bob walked into Luna's room and laid her down on her bed. She yawned before cuddling down on her sheets. Bob tucked her in. Luna drifted off to sleep. "that's one kiddo in bed now to get the other." Bob had a feeling as to where Amber was. Amber was outside with Dizzy. She had hold of her father's laptop. "we are so close to finding Uncle Leo." She whispered. Dizzy nodded. "Ambs." She closed the laptop putting it away in her bag. She got up dusting herself off. "yes dad?" she questioned. "it's bed time love." He whispered as he hugged her. "I'm not tired." Bob hugged her tighter. "Ambs you have class tomorrow. You have to go to bed." She sighed. "okay." She took her father's hand. Bob knelt down in front of her. "I know your worried about your Uncle but I'm sure he's okay. Me and Connor are close to finding him." She nods. That was just half of it. He kissed her cheek. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her inside. She cuddled into his chest He laid her down on her bed. "dad. Is it true that I'm adopted?" asked Amber. Bob paled. "sadly…yes." He sat down at the edge of the bed with her. "You see you were left on my doorstep during a rainstorm. I didn't see who left you so I decided to take you up as my own." She seemed sad. "is that a bad thing?" she questioned. He shakes his head. He kissed her forehead. "I love you no matter who you belong to." He whispers. She lays down. "good night Amber." He got up from the bed. She lays awake for about an hour before going to sleep.

Bob walked into his room to find Wendy all sprawled out on the bed. Her blonde hair was freed of its ponytail. Her gaze was on her tablet. Bob sat by her. His arms went around her slender frame. He kissed down her neck. "and who's the sexy babe sitting on my bed." She chuckled lowly as she put her tablet down. She just shook her head at him. "really? That's the best you can come up with?" she teased. He held her tight. She sighed and leaned against him. The pregnancy was a little tough on her body. She was still on Antifibrinolytics to help her blood clot whenever she bled. She turned around buring her face in his chest. "you okay love?" he asked. She shakes her head. "no not really. I'm tired of taking this medications every time I accidentally cut myself. It's making me tired." He rubbed her back. "I know baby I know." He kissed the top of her head. "how long before you and Connor leave for New York?" He shrugs. "I don't know Wendy. He has agents in Brooklyn right now seeing if Leo is actually there. I just want to bring the boy home." Wendy nodded. She looked up at him. "I just feel like I failed Curtis. It was my job to make sure Leo felt safe." She took his hand in hers. "you haven't failed him, Bob. Things are just a little rocky right now." She kissed him on the lips. Bob and Wendy laid down on the bed. Wendy stayed up to help Bob sleep before going to sleep herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The sunlight filtered through the blinds on the window. Amber groaned and tossed the blankets over her head. She really didn't want to leave the bed this morning. She knew that if she did she would have to listen to people question her abilities. She sighed tossing the blankets back. She got dressed into her usual clothes which was a black shirt that had her father's logo on the back and a grey pair of jeans. She put on her jacket before heading out into the yard. Betsy was waiting for her. J.J. smiled up at Amber as she climbed aboard. "hey Ambs come sit next to me!" yelled J.J. Amber walked over to him. She sat with him. J.J. smiled and brushed his hair back away from his face. "I figured you would like to sit next to me today." She nods. She was fiddling with her jacket. "hey about you come sit with me at lunch?" She looked at him. "are you sure?" she asked nervously. He nods. His bang fell across his face. "I think it will be fun. You always sit alone and I think it's time you had someone sit with you." Amber was flattered by the fact that he wanted to be friends with her. She smiled kindly. The fear of going to school slowly melted away. Betsy parked outside of the elementary school. She dropped J.J., Amber, and Saffi off before pulling away. Amber let out a shaky breath. "you're going to be a good little girl all the way home." She chanted under her breathe. Bob had told her to start saying that whenever she felt like she was going to change. She stopped chanting once J.J. took her hand. He stayed with her as she went to her locker. She had pictures of her family lining the door of her locker. She smiled. She put the books she didn't need away before closing and locking it back up. J.J. was waiting for her. He took her hand again. She managed to get through the day with her first three classes. She didn't see the two girls that had been picking on her up until lunch. She had her tray in her hand and was walking around swiftly. J.J. waved at her motioning for her to join him and Saffi. Amber barely took a step before she was tripped. She caught her tray. "well well well if it isn't the builder's daughter?" sneered a voice. She began chanting under her breathe feeling herself starting to snap slowly. "what's the matter sweetheart? Daddy left you huh? No surprise. I wouldn't hang around someone who smelled of wet dog every day anyway." J.J. turned around to see Amber shaking. Her knuckles had turned white. J.J. frowned. He walked over to them. He got in front of Amber. "guys that's enough. Bob loves her very much and he would never leave her." He countered. "don't you guys have better things to do like make up?" The girl growled at him. "who said you could speak pipsqueak?" She loomed over him. Amber put her tray down. She was shaking badly. "you're… ...be.a.. good." She gritted her teeth. The girl shoved J.J. "get out of my way." She raised her fist to him. Amber turned around. She went nearly full wolf. Dog like features appeared on her body. She lunged at Melissa biting her ear harshly. She heard Melissa scream as Amber tore a bit of her ear off of her. Amber froze. "you creep!" Amber began backing up. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. "I'm sorry...Um." she darted out of the cafeteria. She ran downstairs turning back. She hid in the storage closet.

Bob was at his next job when he heard his phone go off. "hello?" He frowned. He put his tool box down. "I'm on my way." He put his phone up sighing. Scoop rolled up to him. "Scoop take me by the school." Scoops nods. "what's wrong Bob?" he asked hearing the worriedness in his voice. "something happened and Amber." He gulped. "oh my dear sweet Amber." He clung to Scoop. Scoop drove away as fast as he could. They got to the school within seconds. Bob ran inside. He flashed his ID to security as he ran in. Amber was in the SROfficer's office. She had tears streaming down her face. She heard her dad walk in. She gasped backing away. "Amber what happened?" he questioned. "I'll tell you what happened." Muttered J.J. as he walked up to Bob. "Melissa is what happened. She made Amber snap and well." He kept from laughing. "she lost half her ear." Bob looked at Amber who was a ghost white. He knelt in front of Amber. Her breathe was coming in quick and short. "I'm sorry daddy." She panted. "I tried so hard not to snap." He hugged her. "shh we'll talk later." He rubbed her back. She cried into him. The principal walked in. "I'm putting your daughter on a two-week suspension." Bob got up. "what? Your blaming this all on her?!" he growled. "she was the one that started the fight and ended up hurting Melissa, she's the one that needs to pay the price." J.J. frowned. "wait that isn't fair though! Melissa was the one that called her all of those names." Amber sniffed. She was escorted out to the parking lot by security. They each had a hold on her arm. Scoop watched in horror. They let her go as she got to the bottom of the stairs. She wiped away her tears. She climbed aboard Scoop. Bob got on the other side. Amber was quiet all the way back to the yard. The both of them got off Scoop before walking over to the portable.

Bob got the keys out of his pocket unlocking the front door. "dad." She whispered. "I'm sorry." Bob was silent. He hugged her tight. "it's okay Amber." He kissed her forehead. "we'll talk later okay? I've got to get back to work." She nodded. She walked inside. She sat on the couch. She held herself. She cried into her knees. J.J. had Betsy pick him up early that afternoon. She took him to the yard. J.J. knocked on the door quietly. Amber looked out the window. She saw her friend. She opened the door letting him in. J.J. hugged her. "it's okay Amber. I know you didn't mean to." She sniffed. "I know. I just wish I wasn't this." She looked at herself in the mirror. "what are you talking about? I think that you being a half-breed is great!" he hugged her again. She hugged him back still unsure of herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

J.J. stayed with Amber for most of the afternoon. Amber hadn't really said much since the incident. J.J. looked up from his phone hearing Wendy walk in. "oh hello J.J." she greeted. "hey Wendy." He smiled. Wendy saw Amber. "is she okay?" she asked. J.J. shook his head. "no she's a little upset. You see this girl named Melissa started teasing her and well…Amber snapped. I tried to convince security that it was just an accident but they wouldn't listen to me." Wendy leaned on the counter. "not that girl again." She muttered under her breathe. "I had a feeling that would happen." Amber sniffed. J.J. rubbed her back. Bob walked in. He looked at Amber. "Ambs." He addressed. Amber looked up at him. "it's okay honey. I know you didn't mean to do it. She had what was coming to her." He hugged his daughter gently. Amber leaned on him. "I'll be looking for a new school first thing in the morning. I'm not having you going to that school any longer." Amber nodded. Bob got up. "J.J. do you need a ride home?" he asked. J.J. nodded. Bob motioned for him to follow him. Luna raced in. "sissy!' she squealed hug tackling her sister. Amber smiled hugging her tight. Luna looked up at her. "I know J.J. wuvs you!" she giggled. Amber blushed. "really?" Luna nodded. She hugged her sister tighter before jumping down. Wendy smirked. "looks like someone has the case of puppy love." She ruffled Amber's hair.

J.J. hopped down from Scoop. "things for taking me home, Bob." He said as he waved at him. Bob smiled. "not a problem." Bob pulled away from J.J.'s house. J.J. tossed his school bag on to his shoulder. He walked into his house finding his father waiting for him. "I heard what happened today son." J.J. sighed. He looked down. His father laughed. "love is a crazy game huh?" He knelt down in front of him. "I'm not mad. I think you were very brave by sticking up for her." J.J. smiled. He scratched behind his head. "I just get tired of Melissa bullying kids because they're different." His father hugged him. J.J. got his homework done, ate dinner, and went to bed. He laid awake thinking about Amber. He pulled out his phone pulling up a picture he had of them. The picture was about him and Amber having ice cream together. He had taken it so he had at least had a photo of her with him wherever he goes. His eyes slowly closed.

J.J. was disturbed out of dead sleep by his alarm. He groaned pulling the pillow up and over his face. His finger swiped across the screen silencing the alarm. He sighed sitting up. "good morning." Muttered J.J.'s father as he entered in. He had J.J.'s breakfast on a tray. He sat it in his son's lap. J.J. began eating his cereal. His father left him to be alone. J.J. finished eating before getting dressed. He put on his youth group uniform and sped hastily down the stairs. He wanted to see Amber before he went to Youth Group. He had his dad take him over to the yard. He knocked on the portable door. Bob answered it. "hey is Amber around?" he asked. Bob nodded. "she's asleep though." J.J. nodded. He walked past him. Amber was laying on the couch. J.J. sat with her. "hey Ambs." Amber stirred. "Hm?" she looked up at J.J. "how about you come with me to Youth?" he suggested. She looked at her dad who gave an approving nod. She got up. "sure. Let me get dressed." She tossed the blankets off of herself. She retreated down the hallway to her room. J.J. waited for her. Amber changed into her T-shirt and shorts. She then walked back out again. "I'm ready to go." She whispered. J.J. got up. "c'mon my dad is waiting." Bob hugged Amber. "have fun honey." He kissed the top of her head. She kissed his cheek before following after J.J. J.J.'s father looked up at his rearview mirror to see J.J. and Amber in the back seat of his car. "morning Amber." He murmured. "morning." She greeted back. She looked out the window as the car pulled away from the yard. She let out a small sigh. She felt nervous about the whole thing.

Leo wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He groaned leaning back a tad. He had been working for the past two days on restoring theatre in Brooklyn. Muck pulled up outside of the theatre. "ready to go home?" questioned Muck. Leo nodded. "yeah." He climbed about Muck. He put his toolbox in Muck's shovel. He sighed to himself. He wanted nothing more than to get home. The drive home was rather short. Leo trudged into the living room putting his toolbox behind the couch. He sat down on his couch with a groan. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. He found several missed calls from his friends back in Spring City as well as text messages. He gulped. He put his phone down on the couch. He debated silently in his head whether or not to answer the text messages.

 _ **Leo**_

 _ **Hey Leo it's Bob. I hope you're doing okay. I'm sorry about this whole mess I should not have kept all of that from you. You deserved to know what had happened. I'm really worried about you. I hope Muck is doing okay too. I really miss the both of you guys**_

 _ **Bob**_

 _ **Leo**_

 _ **Hey Leo it's Bob again uh…I was just texting you to touch bases to see if you got my text.**_

 _ **Bob**_

Leo let out a small groan. He knew he had to do the right thing. He unlocked his phone and sent Bob a text back explaining everything even about his new jobs.

 _ **Bob**_

 _ **Hey Bob it's me Leo. I'm sorry that I didn't answer your texts. I've been a little busy. I'm between jobs so I really don't have much time to check my messages. I'm doing fine Bob don't worry. Also Muck seems to like it here. Yeah we both miss you guys an awful lot and Muck often asks about how you guys are.**_

 _ **I can never go back to Spring City, Bob. I really, really can't. I can't afford to put my friends in danger. I'm sorry that I put Wendy and your daughter in danger.**_

 _ **Don't worry about me Bob. Once I find these guys I'll be able to come home.**_

 _ **Leo**_

Leo pressed the send button before putting his phone back down again. He smiled to himself.


End file.
